Personal Business
by jamieandeddie4ever
Summary: My take on how Jamie and Eddie both reacted to Jamie offering his apartment to Tara. It will start as we saw on the show, however, I am going to add my take of it. More of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Personal Business**_

 _ **Season 7 Episode 8**_

 _ **First, I just wanted to thank all of you for reading In Case You Didn't Know. The support I have felt from all of you reading my fan fic has been awesome. Thanks so much for your kind reviews. I read each and every one of them. They mean the world to me. I am going to continue that story updating chapters as inspiration hits me. However, right now I am going to change gears for a bit. I have this episode in my head. I loved it! Some parts of it made me so mad and others so happy. I will of course italicize all dialogue that's from the actual episode. I will be focusing on their internal emotions and outward emotions as well. But I will probably deviate from the storyline to capture what I would have loved to see happen. So it ends in alternate reality. I do believe this will also be a multi chapter fic.**_

 _ **I don't own Blue Bloods or the characters, I just find inspiration in them to write.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Eddie walked towards Jamie's door. She did not know what she was doing here. She didn't really want to apologize to Jamie for telling him that she would not take Tara in. Why should she? Just because he found her attractive? She wasn't stupid. And she wasn't blind. She knew he found her hot. And she was dying! Dying of jealousy. Because what if? What if she was the one for Jamie? What if he decided to ask her out? What if she took him away from her? UGH! This whole jealousy thing was not her thing. Eddie did not get jealous. But here she was – green with jealousy and ready to apologize for something she felt in her gut was wrong.

Her overall insecurity made her decide to come to his apartment. To apologize. For doing nothing wrong by the way. So they could get back to normal. Eddie secretly hoped that she and Jamie being on the same page and on the same team again would somehow make Jamie realize that he did not want to ask Tara out. It would kill her. Literally break her heart into a million pieces and then she'd have to pretend that she wasn't heartbroken at least in front of him. Because well they were partners and friends but nothing more. How the fuck do you pull that off?

Mmmmm…fuck it. She told herself walking away from his door and not knocking. She wasn't going to humiliate herself. Then she stopped again and went to his door quickly before she chickened out. _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

She heard Jamie open the door. _**"Hey."**_ Jamie said as he looked at her. What was she doing here? Any other day – literally any – he would be over the moon to see her at his door. But tonight? Shit…just not tonight.

" _ **Hey."**_ Eddie replied back as she pushed past him towards the apartment. Had he just tried to block her into going to the apartment? No. She thought. Why would he? She was just being paranoid.

" _ **What's going on?"**_ Jamie asked as he followed her into the apartment closing the door behind him.

Alarm bells went off in Jamie's head. He had not expected her and as she stood there before him, the look of concern on his face said it all. He hoped that he had his poker face on because Eddie could read him remarkably well. He looked above her head and past her and silently prayed to God that the guest he had in the house would not make an appearance. He just did not want to deal with it. He knew he fucked up but what could he do?

" _ **Ah…"**_ Eddie started and he focused on her once more. _**"I gotta apologize. You were just trying to help that girl and you know I didn't feel comfortable taking her in."**_ Eddie wasn't going to admit to him that she thought there was more – on his side – in trying to help that girl.

" _ **I get it. It's no big deal."**_ Jamie said, hoping that this ended the conversation so he could get her out of here quickly. No offer of having a beer today or ordering take out. Jamie just needed her to leave. He would see her tomorrow and things would be as they should.

" _ **Yeah…"**_ Eddie said, a bit quizzically. She knew he would not give her a hard time. But he just seemed…off somehow. And she couldn't pin point why.

" _ **Yeah. I got it covered."**_ He stated finalizing the conversation.

" _ **Hey Jamie…mind if I grab a towel…"**_ Tara spoke out as she made her appearance in front of the two of them.

And there it was. They why he seemed off. Daggers to the heart. Tara was in Jamie's apartment.

Good Lord. Jamie thought. I am in deep shit with Eddie. Why did she have to make her appearance just now? He probably could have gotten Eddie out of there in two more minutes – even less. Now the gig was up and Eddie was going to know that he lied to her to protect Tara. Or was it to protect himself?

" _ **Hey Officer Jenko…"**_ Tara called out to her. Like if nothing was amiss. Like Tara had not just taken her heart and pulled it out of her chest and stomped on it. Well that had been Jamie truth be told.

" _ **Hey Tara."**_ Eddie started, turning to look at Jamie with a look of disbelief in her eyes. She tried to pull herself together and said: _**"Fancy meeting you here."**_

Jamie literally did not know what to do. The look on his face betrayed nothing. He pursed his lips and held his hands in his pockets. What had he done? He asked himself for like the thousandth time this evening. He turned to look at Tara as she responded: _**"Yeah Jamie invited me to crash here for a little while."**_ All Jamie could think of right now was saying out loud: Tara please shut up. Please shut up. Please shut the fuck up. But he remained quiet and just looked at both women standing directly in front of him.

Eddie could not control her facial expressions. Not when her heart felt like it was being trampled. Not when she felt like such a fool for wanting to fix things with Jamie. When it seemed that all he wanted was to cater to Tara. And whatever she thought meant nothing to him. She found herself almost whispering: _**"Oh…"**_

Jamie took a small step forward towards Eddie and he felt Eddie move back. _**"Just until she finds her own place."**_ He spoke out. Would that help? Probably not. She had literally stepped back to put more distance between them.

Tara smiled at both Eddie and Jamie and exclaimed: _**"Isn't he awesome?"**_ Oh Good God. Please stop talking, Jamie thought. He was going to hear about this forever. He just knew it. He wasn't afraid of Eddie not wanting to ride with him anymore and not be partners. But he knew that this issue was going to hang over them for a while. And he was not looking forward to that. Maybe you should have just kept your mouth shut dumbass and let Tara go to a shelter. He inwardly berated himself.

Eddie scoffed at Tara calling Jamie awesome and laughed. Jamie knew that laugh was not because she was agreeing with Tara. No. That laugh was because she was trying to hide something – what? Her disgust of him? Her anger at him? Her feelings of knowing he had betrayed her? All of the above?

" _ **Hahahaha. He is awesome…"**_ he heard Eddie reply then turn to Tara: _**"But don't you need to be in Manhattan? And last time I checked this was Brooklyn Heights?"**_ Eddie pointed out.

" _ **Oh I can make it work for a few days."**_ Tara exclaimed looking at Eddie. Jamie smiled at her and nodded his head imperceptibly. He knew he was going to pay for this one. And quite frankly he might deserve it.

" _ **I'm gonna grab a shower. It was great to see you."**_ Tara offered as she pointed to the bathroom. Eddie almost flinched as she heard Tara. That was a huge slap in the face. It was like she was making herself right at home here with Jamie - in his apartment - in Brooklyn Heights. Like if she never intended to move out. _**"Ha ha ha hmmm…"**_ Eddie expressed not saying a word because honestly she didn't know what to say. She just wanted to get out of Jamie's apartment as soon as she could. She was a fucking fool.

He turned to see Jamie and realized that he was staring at her intently. That only pissed her off even more. There was nothing – nothing – which he could say to her right now that would make this pain go away. That would make this situation better. That would make her forgive him.

Jamie saw her start to walk towards the door and his eyes followed her wistfully. He knew she was pissed. He knew that. But she also looked hurt. She was trying to hide it but he could see it – in her demeanor. In the way she wouldn't even look at him right as she was walking away from him. It seemed like she wanted out of his apartment as fast as she could and never look back.

" _ **Well…hmm…look at that? I came over to apologize for leaving Tara hanging and it looks like she landed on her feet."**_ Eddie finished, finally meeting his stare. Daring him to say something.

He tried to diminish this. _**"It's no big deal Eddie."**_ He hoped that she believed him because it was the truth. The absolute truth. There was nothing going on with Tara nor would there ever be. Quite frankly he couldn't remember the last time he thought of another woman that was not Eddie.

" _ **Oh no…it kind of is. And it's also very unprofessional."**_ Eddie said to him steam coming out of her ears almost and her eyes were locked on him so intently that he could feel her anger. But Eddie was going to make this about work? Really? Work? Okay. _**"Hey there's no regulation against me helping somebody out on my own time."**_ Two can play at this game.

" _ **Helping her or helping you?"**_ Eddie stammered out not being able to help herself.

" _ **What's that supposed to mean?"**_ He retorted right back. Did she really think that? After everything?

" _ **It mean that if we would have found a smelly old homeless dude in that garage do you really think he'd be freshening up in your bathroom right now?"**_ She pointed out wanting him to contradict her so she could ram whatever he was about to spew right up his ass.

" _ **You seriously think I would do something like that?"**_ He questioned her instead. Jamie was starting to get hurt over her accusations. And pissed off…yep. He was starting to get pissed himself. Didn't she know him at all?

" _ **No…of course not. I'm sorry. I forgot…you're awesome."**_ Eddie retorted sarcastically and didn't even wait for a reply from Jamie. She made herself turn around and head towards the door. It seemed so far away but she was moving towards it. She wanted nothing to do with Jamie right now.

Jamie saw her walk away and wanted to call her back. He didn't want to leave things like this between them. He couldn't. But he didn't know what to say. He didn't have the words. He let her walk away and leaned against the wall defeated. He didn't know how to fix this. He didn't fucking know why he wanted to fix this. Yes you do you moron. Yes you do. You just can't do anything about it.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko….Jamko….Jamko**_

 _ **Four hours later that night…**_

Jamie looked at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the span of four hours. He had caved about two hours ago and sent her a text: "Are you up?"

No immediate response as was her norm. Eddie was the type of individual that responded promptly at all times. He looked at his phone and saw that Eddie had read it. She had the read receipt on in her settings for her IPhone. Jamie text again: "We need to talk."

Again no response. She was making this difficult. And it just confirmed that he was in the dog house. But how could he fix things with her if she didn't call him or text him back? God he needed to fix things with her. He would not be able to sleep at all tonight if she didn't respond to him.

Jamie hated when she was mad at him. And it had been a while since they had argued or disagreed on something. Why did he take Tara in? He wasn't going to lie – Tara was beautiful but he did not do it for that. He really didn't. He found women attractive aside from Eddie. But why did he invite her to stay with him? He had no intention of sleeping with her or dating her or even asking her out for a meal. But it seemed that Eddie thought that. She started making this fight an issue about work but he knew better. She was hiding her hurt feelings over this. Pretending she was concerned about protocol? He called bullshit on that. He just couldn't call bullshit to her face because she fucking wasn't responding back to him.

Had he done it to sabotage whatever it was they were inching towards? Maybe. Did he recognize that his feelings for Eddie had grown and this was how he put the brakes? Did he use Tara to have Eddie put some distance between them? Probably. But the harsh reality was that once he had offered his home to Tara he immediately regretted it. And once Eddie found out? He had wanted to take his impulsive action back more than ever. That's why he tried to hide it from her. He could have told her after shift as they said their goodbyes that he had decided to take her in. But he didn't. Because after he had made his gesture to Tara he didn't want Eddie to find out. No matter what he told himself at the beginning. Jamie realized he didn't want to stop whatever it was that was happening. Jamie knew he went back and forth on telling her what he felt for her. He also realized that the one thing he could not do was hurt her. Yet it had happened anyway. He got up from the sofa and started pacing.

Didn't Eddie know how he felt about her? God he sometimes felt that it was so obvious he carried it around on his sleeve. He didn't understand why he held lingering feelings for Eddie. He knew that they decided to stay partners and not pursue anything between them. But he had not done anything aside from hang out with her and maybe go on a couple dates that meant nothing. Bringing another women into his home? He now realized was crossing the line. If he wanted to lose whatever they had built, this was the way to do it. There shouldn't be a line. Yet there was. Because he knew he crossed it. And he didn't know if they were going to be able to come back from this.

"Come on Eddie." He whispered to himself as he started to feel anxious. "Please. Come on."

He looked at his phone again but it remained silent.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Eddie heard her phone chime and knew it was Jamie. Who else would it be at that hour? Sandwich guy like Jamie liked to call him? Nope. They had gone out, spent the night together but that was it. She didn't have any intention of pursuing anything with Josh but have some fun. Sad truth: he was not Jamie. "You up?" was what the text said. Fuck you Jamie. She was not answering. She wiped away her tears for about the tenth time tonight.

Eddie had barely made it out the door of Jamie's apartment before her tears started flowing. Her fears and her paranoia apparently were warranted. Tara was in Jamie's apartment living with him. They would spend the whole night together and all the time that Jamie was not at work. They would talk. They would bond. They would laugh. The things she and Jamie did with the exception of spending the night and living together. Tara was going to do them with Jamie.

What would Jamie need her for aside from being her partner? "We need to talk." The next text said. Yeah? Well not according to her. There was nothing to be said. He had gone ahead and put Tara up and didn't even tell her. He had kept something from her that was big. That could potentially get them both in trouble at work. It's true that this was a work concern but more than anything it was personal for her. But she would rather die than admit it to Jamie at this point. What for? He wasn't interested in her. She had thought for a nanosecond that maybe he still harbored feelings for her but after this? Nah. He chose to help Tara and keep it from her because she would be against it. He had chosen Tara. Someone other than her.

She thought about how people always said that hope was the last thing to die. And she had been holding on to the hope that Jamie would change his mind. She had no qualms about pursuing something but she couldn't voice that to him for fear of having him distance himself or end their partnership and friendship. It was clear to her that Jamie didn't feel the same way about her. And she started crying all over again. But she could at least have him as a partner and as her friend. But right now she just couldn't see him or talk to him. She wanted to respond to him. To tell them that she knew they had to talk and to clear the air. But she didn't think that she could do that without being a blubbering idiot and admit to him exactly how she felt. Why she was so devastated. Why Tara's presence in his apartment had rattled her so much.

Tomorrow was another day and she would take tonight to cry and mourn and then accept – as she had for the past few years – that they were only partners and that they had no romantic future. She would be okay to talk to him tomorrow if he brought it up. She would not. She was leaving it alone. She knew better than to think he would not comment on it at some point on their tour. But she would wait until tomorrow. She looked at her phone and put it on her night stand and hoped that he would give up texting her. She didn't know how strong she would be if he kept on insisting they should talk.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

 _ **The following morning…**_

Jamie walked into the 12th precinct earlier than normal hoping that he could see Eddie maybe before getting into the squad car. He had slept maybe about an hour tops. He had tossed and turned. When he left the apartment he didn't even check to see if Tara was up or if she needed anything. He had given her the key to his apartment. However, one of the things that was clear to Jamie was that she needed to be out of there – sooner rather than later. This rift with Eddie – he couldn't take it much longer and it hadn't been 24 hours.

He saw when Eddie walked into the precinct. Their eyes locked and Eddie held his gaze for about a second before lowering her head and going into the locker room. Yep. This was going to be a long day. He would have her next to him in the next few minutes and there was no escaping him then. Eddie thought that she could avoid him? Not for long. They were going to talk about this whether she wanted to or not.

He couldn't even admit to himself how hurt he was that his texts had gone unanswered. Even when they were apart their texts were almost nonstop. They communicated constantly. He found he missed it. She didn't even text him this morning telling him she was on her way to the precinct.

Jamie made his way to the RMP and got behind the wheel. A few minutes later she walked up to the car and opened her door. She sat down, buckled her seat belt and said nothing.

"Good morning." Jamie said.

"Morning." She repeated not once glancing in his direction.

Jamie shook his head, turned the RMP on and started driving. He stole glances at her for a few minutes. He didn't just want to ambush her but he couldn't take her not talking. He was so used to her chatter that the silence unnerved him.

" _ **Are we going to talk about this or what?"**_ Jamie found himself asking. He couldn't take it anymore. If she wanted to yell and scream at him he would let her. It was better than having her not utter a word to him.

" _ **I'm gonna go with or what…"**_ Eddie replied.

Good God. Not on his watch. _**"I'm helping someone in trouble there's nothing wrong with that."**_ Jamie pointed out.

" _ **Okay…let's say the bosses find out that you took this girl in after meeting her on the job after we tossed her for trespassing you don't think that they'd question your judgment?"**_ Eddie questioned.

" _ **No one is going to find out Eddie."**_ Jamie said. And she was still making this about fucking work.

" _ **What if something happened to Tara? It's possible given the crazy risks she takes. If it came out she was staying with you – you could get jammed up."**_

Jamie exhaled a breath because the next words out of his mouth were true but Eddie wasn't going to like them. But – at his core – it was who he was. _**"That's a chance I'm willing to take."**_ And it wasn't because he wanted her. He just didn't want to see her out on the street or in a shelter that was just as bad as the streets. He was just helping someone out. It happened to be a woman. Fuck! At that moment he heard Eddie scoff mildly.

" _ **What?"**_ He said annoyed as he saw Eddie roll her eyes and half smile sarcastically.

" _ **Isn't Jamie awesome…"**_ he heard Eddie mockingly say as she once again rolled her eyes.

That was it. He had heard her mock him last night and granted it was ludicrous the word awesome out of Tara's mouth but dammit – he was done with this fight and especially having it be about work. They were circumventing the issue. _**"You know? What is with you? You're acting like your jealous or something."**_

" _ **Oh hohhhh please, don't flatter yourself. I'm trying to keep you from screwing up your career…and mine."**_ She said, sardonically.

"Yeah? So this is all about work? You're pissed at me because I am jamming up my career and yours? It has nothing to do with the fact that as you pointed out she was not a stinky homeless dude? Which by the way, I would want to help out as well.

"Right." She said, dryly as she continued to look forward. Eddie could not stomach to look at him right now. She couldn't. She would probably start balling her eyes out.

He breathed deeply and calmed down a bit. "I sent you several texts last night."

"Yep."

"I wanted to talk about this."

"Uh huh."

"Come on Eddie. Talk to me. Is it really that bad? I told you it was no big deal. And it's not."

"Okay." She was not giving him the satisfaction of goading her again into fighting with him and making her talk.

Jamie briefly closed his eyes and exhaled one more time. There was no dealing with her right now. Maybe it would be better if they just rode in silence for a while.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

After getting about three calls that they had handled rather quickly it was close to lunch time. He was going to try once again. The only words that were exchanged between them since this morning and now were when they were taking care of the calls received. That's when her demeanor changed and she focused on having his back. He was grateful for that because no matter how aggravated he was, her safety was always his number one concern. He was glad to see that was reciprocated.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked. "It's almost noon."

"Whatever you want Reagan." Eddie said. For the first in her life really not hungry.

Jamie closed his eyes. "How about a hotdog?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

Jamie nodded his head sadly and headed to their favorite hotdog truck. He parked and turned to her. "Come on."

She nodded her head in return and opened her passenger door. As was Jamie's custom he waited for her to reach his side so they could walk side by side. He noticed that she was walking with him but she was further away than she normally was. They reached the truck and were greeted with enthusiasm. "Jamie and Eddie! So nice to see you guys today. Your usual?"

"Yes." Jamie said.

"I'll just have an iced tea today." Eddie quickly followed.

"What?" Both of them questioned at the same time.

"Not that hungry today. But you do have the best iced tea. So make it an extra-large." She half smiled sadly.

"Eddie…" Jaime said, turning back and muttering. "Make it two."

"Okay."

Jamie found himself saying this without thinking and without hesitation: "Eddie I'm going to fix this okay? I will find another way to help her without her being at the apartment past tonight. I promise you. I will fix this."

Eddie looked at him sadly. "You don't have to do anything for me Reagan. Do what you want."

He reached out and touched her arm. Partly because he needed to touch her and partly because he wanted her to look at him. She didn't flinch away and looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. "I should have never kept this from you."

She nodded as she felt tears form in her eyes. She immediately turned away from him and went back to the truck. "Drinks ready yet?"

She went into her jacket pocket but Jamie was right next to her handing him a 20. "I got this."

"Thanks."

She sat on the nearest bench and made her way to the far end instead of the middle how she normally did. She always sat in the middle because she liked being close to Jamie.

He followed her and sat in the middle. She had to half smile at that. "I hope you know that I really just wanted to help." Jamie said.

"I know" Eddie stated. Even though her heart was thinking differently. "It's who you are Reagan right? Above and beyond the call of duty. I know that Tara will appreciate it."

Jamie looked at his phone and started typing. Eddie just shrugged her shoulders. They had time for him to search the web. It's not like they were eating and they were on break. All of a sudden he put his phone to his ear. "Yes. With Camilla please?"

Eddie turned to look at him. Who the hell was Camilla?

"Hello. My name is Jamie Reagan and I am an officer with the NYPD. Do you employ a girl by the name of Tara?"

What was he doing?

"Would you say she's a good assistant? No. No. No. Tara is not looking for another job. But she is in a bit of a predicament. She happens to be homeless and I was wondering if you knew of anyone that could assist her?"

Wow. Was Jamie really doing this? What was he thinking?

"I'm just a concerned officer and hope that you find it in your purview to maybe help her out while she gets on her feet. Yes? That's great. We can meet at the 12th precinct. And the three of us can discuss at the end of my shift. Can we say about 5:15? Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked immediately after he hung up. "You're kicking her out?"

"I'm offering her a viable alternative."

Eddie finally smiled at him genuinely. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Eddie said, not breaking eye contact.

"It was never about her and if she was attractive or not Eddie. I never had any intention of asking her out or pursuing anything. I truly just wanted to help her. I didn't even think it through."

"Would you really have offered your place to a stinky homeless dude?" she said. When he just looked at her and didn't answer she smiled. "Yeah. You probably would."

"You know me." Jamie said.

"I do."

"Come on Jenko." Jamie said, using her last name as she had been using his all day. "We gotta get back to work."

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Personal Business**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for your reviews. I truly appreciate them and am glad that you are enjoying this story. The current rating is T. This episode may have a bit more graphic love scenes but I don't think it would fall (at least not this chapter) into the M world. It will be just a bit more explicit that other stories I have done. Hopefully you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Eddie found herself back at Jamie's apartment just as she had been the previous night. Jamie had taken care of things. He had found Tara a place to stay and she no longer was at his apartment. The sigh of relief that came out of her body was noticeable and she smiled inwardly. He had done it for her. Granted, their tour today was awkward and frustrating and both of them were pissed off. But by the end of tour they seemed to be a bit better. Not perfect. But better. She recognized that he was in tune with her emotions a bit more than she thought he would be.

Jamie didn't really have to get rid of Tara for her. But he did so anyway. She was dying to ask him what it all meant. Yes she had made this all about work. Or at least she had tried. She had been unsuccessful but Jamie called her on her bullshit – maybe not directly – but with their argument over her seeming to be jealous of Tara. And how she had not wanted to believe that all Jamie wanted to do was help. Why hadn't she believed it? She didn't because her insecurity would not allow her to think rationally. Their "undefined" status made her feel – sometimes – like a high school girl wondering if the quarterback had a crush on her or not? Eddie trusted him with her life but when it came to her "love life" she was at a total loss. But they needed to define it. She needed a bit more clarification. Even if it was that they were partners and best friends and never to be something more.

 _ **Knock. Knock. Knock.**_ Déjà vu much? Eddie held on to her chain nervously. She knew that coming to his apartment would change things but with all the thoughts she had throughout last night and during their last tour she wanted to just clear the air – one way or another.

As Jamie opened the door she exclaimed: _**"I know. I know."**_ As she put her hands up. _**"We need to stop meeting like this."**_ She exclaimed as she made her way towards the inside of his apartment. Now or never Eddie…

Jamie in turn just stared at her and this time he shifted to the side to let her in. Jamie wasn't sure exactly why she was here but the fact that she was made him happy. It meant that they were on their way to hopefully fixing things between them. He observed Eddie walk in and glance around nervously. Was she truly expecting Tara to come out again? She knew she was gone. Eddie had something else on her mind and he would wait patiently until she was ready to talk to him.

" _ **Uh…so I think…we need to clear the air."**_ Eddie started as she sat on the arm rest of Jamie's couch.

Jamie looked at her sadly and exclaimed: _**"Yeah."**_

" _ **I've been thinking about what you said about…uh…about me being jealous of Tara."**_ Eddie stated.

Jamie put his hand up and interrupted her. _**"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."**_ Jamie said, immediately and he meant it. He had said it because he was mad at her and because he wasn't sure if she really was or not and he did want to know. Yet he had no right to push her like that. And she had called him out and flat out told him not to flatter himself. And to be honest because he had been jealous of each and every guy that he met that was dating Eddie. And each and every time it seemed his jealousy grew exponentially. At first it was just a twinge of jealousy but lately? Lately? It had been full blown, wanting to punch the guy, and pushing him out of her reach kind of jealousy. So was it so hard to imagine she may feel the same way if she thought that he was interested or dating someone?

" _ **Yeah well…"**_ Eddie stated looking Jamie straight in the eye: _**"The thing is that…it's…its true."**_

Jamie had a confused look on his face. What? Really? Eddie was actually standing – in his apartment – admitting to his face and with no qualms that she was jealous? Where was she going with this? He pondered and a part of him hoped that this conversation would lead them in a direction he had only dreamed of.

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_ Jamie questioned, shifting a bit. He didn't know what to do exactly at this moment. He had to follow her lead.

" _ **I was jealous of Tara."**_ Eddie acknowledged nodding her head. _**"Just like I'm jealous every time you go on a date with somebody or you tell me about some girl that's hot."**_ God. She was doing this. She didn't know where the hell she found the courage but she was moving full-fledged forward on her feelings for him. Come what may.

Jamie looked at her dumbfounded and swallowed hard, his emotions threatening to overcome him if he didn't put the brakes on them. For as much as he had pictured this conversation in his head, he didn't imagine it would happen tonight. He truly didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he wanted to stop this train of thought. This conversation was certainly clearing the air. _**"Eddie."**_ Jamie saw Eddie rise up from the arm rest. _**"Can you please not talk…"**_ she said, as she walked towards him and scoffed softly. " _ **This is…you know really hard and so can you just let me get this off my chest."**_

" _ **Okay."**_ Jamie replied, fidgeting and standing in his place at the same time. His first instinct was to go towards her but he didn't trust himself not to touch her and it seemed that she wanted to talk. He would let her. This conversation was way overdue. He didn't plan for it. He wasn't ready for it but it was happening and he would be damned if he wasn't desperate for it to happen himself.

" _ **I have feelings for you. I have for a long time."**_ She said, softly as she closed her eyes and just went for it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She breathed in deeply and exhaled: _**"There I said it."**_ Come what may she put herself out there for him to know how she felt about him. And to be nothing but frank Jamie already knew it. They had skedaddled the issue plenty of times but stopped themselves in order to preserve their partnership. It was like the elephant in the room. They didn't talk about it often but it was still there hovering above them like a deadweight.

Jamie swallowed hard once more and kept himself in place making himself not talk. He was in awe of her. She needed to get something off her chest and she did it. She fucking did it. He hadn't had the balls to admit to her that he felt the same way. Yet there she was standing in front of him telling him the truth about them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was mesmerized.

" _ **I do everything that I can to make them go away."**_ She continued. _**"Because I mean you're not even close to my type."**_ Eddie prattled on as she started pacing the apartment. _**"I mean you're a complete boy scout."**_ She continued as Jamie frowned. Leave it to Eddie to give him the best news he had heard in a long time and to try to trivialize it by telling him she wasn't his type. Complete and total Eddie. She then approached him seeming to have gotten her bearings and her confidence back. _**"You make me crazy most of the time."**_ She looked at him with tears in her eyes and her voice slightly cracking. _**"You're also the best person I think I ever met and you're the best friend that I ever had."**_ Her voice cracking after that confession.

Jamie couldn't take it anymore. _**"Look…"**_ he started.

Eddie gave him the biggest scowl and yelled: _**"Is that you talking?"**_

Jamie slightly smiled and put his head down. _**"Sorry…"**_ He would let her finish. She had asked him not to talk and he wouldn't until she was done. But he was going to talk.

" _ **I know that you're my partner. And I don't want to do anything to screw that up. I just…I needed to tell you that you're so much more than that. And if I didn't tell you it was going to get really weird."**_ Eddie finalized, half smiling.

" _ **Cause this doesn't make things weird at all."**_ Jamie said, sarcastically and laughed as Eddie punched him playfully. As Jamie pulled back, he put his arms out and laughed: _**"I'm kidding. I'm kidding."**_ It was his turn now. _**"Cards on the table, I have feelings for you too. I think you know that."**_ Of course she knew that. There was no hiding it. He may not vocalize it but he was confident that Eddie knew. As he knew everything she had just told him to be true.

Eddie smiled a sigh of relief. Yes! She knew she hadn't been reading things the wrong way and hearing Jamie admit that he had feelings as well made her heart soar and made this awkward conversation worth having. She stopped her train of thought as she heard Jamie continue: _**"But we've been down that road before and it's a bad idea for a lot of reasons."**_ Jamie pointed out hating to be the bearer of bad news.

" _ **I know."**_ Eddie agreed. She truly did. They both recognized that, however, it didn't lessen the fact that those feelings were true and real and growing.

" _ **It can really cloud your judgment and totally screw up a partnership."**_ But as Jamie was uttering words he had said before they just weren't ringing true anymore. Had he just said them out of habit? Or did they start to really not matter?

" _ **Yeah. Totally…I just you know. I just wanted to be honest."**_ Eddie said. A half-truth. Yes she wanted to be honest but she also just was sick and tired of keeping things bottled up inside. Only telling him little bits and pieces of what was in her heart when they got into an argument or a fight like they had this go around.

" _ **Mmmmhmmm."**_ Jamie acknowledged nodding his head. A part of him broke as he heard Eddie agree with him. What had he expected really? Had he wanted her to fight him on this issue? Had he wanted Eddie to say 'fuck it' and let's move on and try to make both work? He didn't know. What he did know was if she had uttered that he probably would be agreeing with her with no hesitation.

" _ **Are we good?"**_ Eddie asked.

Jamie put his arms up and smiled. _**"Definitely."**_ Were they really going to leave it here? Still not taking action on whatever their feelings were? The ones that had not gone away? The ones that quite frankly were not going to go away.

Eddie smiled and tapped his arm softly as she started to head towards the door. Jamie just looked after her. There were so many other things that he wanted to say to her, but he seemed to be paralyzed. He didn't expect this conversation to happen and for it to be so raw and honest for the both of them. And he knew, he knew that he should stop her. But he didn't.

Eddie walked towards the door. She had done it. She had told him and her gift in return? Jamie confessing outright that he still had feelings for her too. Could she take it a step further? Did she dare? She pinched her nose and closed her eyes briefly. At this moment all she wanted to do was kiss Jamie. It had been so long since they had shared a kiss. And why not? They both had their heart on their sleeves at this moment. If they didn't kiss now, then when?

She turned towards him and didn't even think about what she was doing because if she did? She may chicken out. She reached him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and the back of his neck. Jamie in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, at first gently and after a few seconds a bit more tightly.

Eddie kissed Jamie tentatively at first but as she felt him immediately respond to her she applied a bit more pressure to his lips. Jamie kissed her back. She felt so good in his arms. Her lips molding to his. He felt when Eddie was going to start pulling back and he moved forward a bit holding on to the contact a bit longer. She pulled away for a breath and even that seemed too long a time to not be kissing her. Not having her lips on his felt like he would break into a thousand pieces unable to put himself back together. That's how much he realized he needed her. Jamie immediately resumed contact with her lips and gently pushed his head towards her. He held on to her for a few more seconds. When they parted both of their foreheads touched naturally and they stood forehead to forehead for a few seconds relishing how close they were. And not wanting this moment to end.

Their eyes were open and they stared at each other quietly. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Unless both of them gave in and professed exactly what they were feeling for one another. Eddie was the first one to come out of the trance. She smiled and slapped Jamie's ass playfully. An attempt to diffuse the sexual tension between them. _**"Good talk…see you tomorrow."**_ She said rather quickly and made a beeline to the door before she did something crazier like kiss him again and hope that he would ask her not to leave.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Jamie in turn just stared at her leave and subsequently at the door. He had wanted to go after her but he was locked in place. Warring with himself to finally give in to his love for her or to keep on denying himself – and her quite frankly – the opportunity of a future for the sake of a partnership.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko….Jamko…Jamko**_

 _ **2:00 am (Jamie's apartment)**_

This was the second night he was up because Eddie was on his mind non-stop. Thankfully this time it was for a much more pleasant issue. Jamie could still feel Eddie's lips on his and he could still feel her fingers slowly caressing the nape of his neck. Jamie groaned inwardly. That had been sexy as fuck. Jamie smiled to himself. If anything he offering up his apartment to Tara had been a blessing in disguise. If Eddie hadn't freaked out she wouldn't have been so mad at him and would not have confessed her feelings to him. And the kiss would not have happened. And how tragic would that have been?

If Jamie was honest with himself this had been years in the making. It seemed like they moved one foot forward then took two to three steps back. But always, always, always still wanting what they could not have. Was this the time to finally just go for it?

That first kiss they had shared had been so long ago and he had managed to move on from that. Well as best as he could. His buddy had called him on his feelings for her then. He wasn't ready to hear it but he was grateful for the bro code. And if he was honest with himself that was the first time he had to admit to himself that he was falling – and hard – for his partner. This kiss? This kiss felt like so much more. He felt so much more for her now than then. God! What was he going to do? Back then they continued to date – unsuccessfully – but still they were able to try. Now? He had no desire to look at another woman much less date her. He wanted to be with no one else. Eddie was it for him.

He found himself getting up from his bed and putting his jeans on. He no longer believed that the bullshit excuses they gave one another about screwing up the partnership and their judgment being clouded was applicable anymore. And even if it was? Who the fuck cared? It seemed that at this juncture in their relationship their feelings had overtaken whatever logic it made to not be together. At least for tonight. He didn't want to think about it. He just – for once – wanted to do whatever his heart told him to do. And that was to go to Eddie and be with her. He slipped on his t-shirt, put his gym shoes on and grabbed his jacket and keys. He was out the door faster than Eddie had left after kissing him. His sole thought right now was getting to her apartment.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Eddie had gotten out of bed about ten minutes ago and was currently sitting on her couch with a glass of red wine. Who was she kidding? There was no sleeping tonight. It would be another night of insomnia. She would have this glass of wine and then stop. She had to be at the precinct tomorrow so she could not over indulge.

She smiled as she reran the kiss in her head. It had been absolutely perfect. Jamie had felt absolutely perfect. Actually Jamie had tasted absolutely perfect. She truly did not know how she was going to be able to contain herself the next time she saw him. After that kiss? She was hooked. But she told him that she didn't want to screw anything up and she wouldn't. She would – as always – find a way to repress her feelings. Eddie shrugged her shoulders. It was ok. No matter what she had kissed Jamie today and reliving the memory of that kiss would sustain her for some time.

Even seeing Jaime almost every day at work and after work more and more frequently would help her. She loved spending time with him – inside and outside of work. She was becoming more and more dependent on their time together. And not in a bad, clingy way. Eddie really just enjoyed their time together. Their banter, their flirtation, their subtle yet obvious touching of one another. It was almost like they needed to constantly touch each other in order to fill the void of not sleeping together. As soon as she would make contact with his skin, hers buzzed from the feeling of utter perfection. And she never wanted to let go.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Eddie startled upon hearing a knock at her door. She immediately went for her gun which was never far from her and was at attention immediately. "Eddie it's me."

Jamie? "Jaime?" She said his name aloud the second time it ran through her head.

"Yeah. I know it's late. Open up."

She went to the door as soon as she laid her gun on the table. As she opened the door she looked at Jamie quizzically. "Are you okay?" she said, suddenly concerned. Why would he be here in the middle of the night?

She had no time to think about anything else. As soon as Jamie walked in the door and closed it behind him, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her. He didn't ask for permission. He didn't need to. Eddie felt his lips on her and her arms immediately went around his neck. This kiss was desperate. It wasn't gentle or hesitant. It was a full blown lip to lip kiss that demanded that Eddie open her mouth so he could finally properly kiss her. As he had wanted to do since he first met her.

As soon as their tongues made contact, Eddie sighed into this kiss and pulled him closer. A part of her brain – the functioning part – knew that she should ask Jamie what was happening. That this kiss was definitely crossing a line. The non-functioning part? The part that would more than likely prevail? Hell it just wanted to keep kissing Jamie. She pulled away from him for a second and looked at him. "What changed?" Eddie had to ask.

"I don't want to think about it. I don't want to analyze this. I just want – no I need – to be with you." He said as he leaned in once again and kissed her. Jamie felt Eddie start to take off his jacket and he helped her by releasing her for a few seconds as Eddie pulled the sleeves of the jacket down and he shuffled out of it. "I want to hear you say this is ok. I just came at you." Jamie stated realizing that he hadn't even said hello. He wanted to hear her consent.

"Don't second guess yourself now Reagan. Here I am willing and able. Take what you came to get." Eddie smiled as she raised her right eyebrow. She was enjoying not being the one initiating their intimate moments. Eddie had always wanted Jamie to also be the aggressor so she could at least feel confident that they both were in this together. "Furthermore, what took you so long?"

Jamie just smiled at her. A huge genuine smile. That was all he needed. His eyes became wide as he saw Eddie wink at him and take off the t-shirt she had been wearing. Underneath that t-shirt was one sexy bra. "Need any more clarification?" she questioned.

Jamie picked her up and guided her legs to his waist and walked towards the wall. "No going back."

"No going back." Eddie muttered and then bent down to capture his lips with hers.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

"Uhm…did that just happen?" Eddie questioned as she laid on Jamie's chest and caressed it. Their firs time together had been amazing. She had imagined it so many times in her head that she thought if ever it happened, it could be disappointing because she had imagined it so much better in her mind. But she was ecstatic to know that being together for the first time had even exceeded her wildest expectations.

"Yep." Jamie said sleepily as a yawn escaped him. No regrets either. However, one thing was clear to him: he was not going to be able to not do that again. Eddie had ruined him for life. He wanted her in his life and in his bed from now on. They would figure it out.

"Awww you're sleepy?" she questioned. "Or did I tire you out?" she added, mockingly.

"Both." He said, sincerely as he smiled. Was it possible to be this giddy? "I didn't get much sleep last night and tonight seems to be heading that way." Jamie answered as he stroked her hair. But this particular night he didn't care one bit that he had gone almost 48 hours with no sleep. Completely and totally worth it. He did, however, have to get up from Eddie's bed and go back home. That thought didn't please him at all. He was so comfortable.

"We do have an early morning tomorrow. Why don't you just spend the night? Eddie offered. And he wanted to take that offer. He could at least have an additional half hour to an hour sleep. "I have no clothes." Jamie pointed out as Eddie lifted her head from his chest. He truly didn't care but he wanted to maybe give her an out if she wanted one. He had just barged in.

"You have what you wore tonight." Eddie pointed out. "Listen no pressure right? But it's close to four am Jamie and if we are going to at least get a few hours in, it's better that you stay here and then we can go in. A few hours' sleep is better than just one or two hours."

"You're right." Jamie admitted, reveling in the fact that she did want him to stay. "Besides I don't want to go anywhere but I do need to…"

"Need to what Jamie…" Eddie turned to look at him and his eyes were already closed and he was breathing evenly. He must have really not slept last night. She laughed and found herself yawning as well. She pulled up the covers over them and reached to shut off the lamp by her bed. She laid back on Jamie's chest and closed her eyes.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Personal Business**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

"Wake up sleepyhead." Eddie heard Jamie call out to her. Slowly she was gaining her senses and the first thing that she realized was that she was in her bed, with Jamie beside her, holding her close and nuzzling her neck. He was so close to her that his chest was flush to her back and their legs were intertwined and one arm was propping him up while the other was tightly around her waist trying to pull her even closer. She was in heaven.

"I could wake up to this every morning." She said, aloud. Not even aware that she had inadvertently stated that she could stay in his arms forever. And it didn't even freak her out. It didn't freak Jamie out either. "I could too." He found himself saying as he turned her slightly and kissed her lips. There truly was no going back. He couldn't not wake up to her every morning if he were the one deciding that.

"What time is it?" she asked, sensing that it was still dark out. And why oh why would Jamie wake her up so early? Jamie knew that she wasn't a morning person.

"5:00 am." Jamie told her confirming her suspicions that it was the crack of dawn.

"UGH Jamie. Really?" She groaned out loud but managed to give him a small smile. Jamie was in her bed – she could wake up early. He was the most gorgeous and beautiful excuse to wake up to.

"Well we have to go in soon and I woke up and thought why not have a little fun before showering?" Jamie shrugged his shoulders and flashed her a mega-watt smile. A smile that was reserved only for her and she knew it. And she loved it. Jamie had taken so long to finally express what he felt for her and she was over the moon that he now seemed to not care if he was the one that was initiating them being together.

"Well…in that case…" Eddie started as she laughed out loud and turned completely around, shoving him down and straddling his lap. "What are you thinking?" she asked, as she suddenly saw his face darken just a bit. On an untrained eye it may have gone unnoticed but Eddie was so in tune with him. Even before last night. She knew he had – if only for a second – gone somewhere out of this room. And she wanted to know why. Why when they were so happy he would go to a dark place.

"That we have years to make up for. And that having you in the morning, afternoon and night will still not be enough for all the time that we have lost." Jamie uttered honestly, his frown not leaving his face even after his confession.

"No Jamie. Don't do that. We are here now. Let's live in the moment. No regrets, okay? And no going back." She stated. "We said that last night." Eddie did understand Jamie's frustration because truth be told she had them herself. But it didn't do either of them any good to dwell on the past. They were moving forward. That's what mattered. And moving forward meant them being together and figuring out together what their next steps would be.

Jamie looked into her eyes and half smiled. He knew she was right but he couldn't help but be mad at himself for them losing out on so much time. He came back to reality when he felt Eddie's hands frame his face and lift it up to hers. "Babe. Make love to me. Don't go back. Let's move forward." She bent down and kissed him on the lips and that was all the incentive he needed. She was right. They were here now and that was all that mattered.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko...Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie stepped out of the shower and grabbed for his towel. He let Eddie stay in the shower a few more minutes so she could let the stream of water hit her back. When she came out and wrapped her own towel around her she slapped him playfully in the ass. "I can do that now. What about them apples?" she said, as she wrapped a smaller towel around her hair. "Coffee babe?" Eddie asked. They needed to get going if they were going to be on time for their tour.

"Yes" he said, as he smiled at her. "No ass slapping in the precinct." He joked. Showering with her for the first time had been amazing. There were going to be plenty of first times for them in the coming days and weeks but so far what they had done? He wanted to repeat them every day. For the hundredth time today he had asked himself why he had allowed themselves to miss out on this. But Eddie was right. Dwelling wouldn't do them any good.

"Of course not." She said, as she smiled. "But I will be tempted. I mean your ass is perfect. But hey I was tempted a long time ago and didn't do anything about it."

Jamie chuckled and winked at her. "Coffee babe. Now." He let go of the compliment. He was shy and reserved when it came to shit like this. He would get over it but for now it still made him feel self-conscious when Eddie gave him a compliment. As in his ass was tempting. He was so hot. Etc. Etc. He could tell her all that stuff and it would be true. But when he heard it about him? Hell. He didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"So bossy." Eddie exclaimed as she headed for the kitchen. Eddie knew Jamie so well that she knew he felt shy about her complimenting him. So she let it go and instead yelled behind her: "Is this what I am going to expect from now on? You telling me what to do?"

"Yes." He yelled back as he rolled his eyes. "And you better hurry up because we don't want to be late. And..." he paused: "Are we getting there in separate cars?"

Eddie thought about that. It would be the prudent thing to do. If they were going to keep this secret. And for now she thought that they should. While she was over the moon that they had finally taken this step she was not ready to lose Jamie as her partner. And she was deathly afraid of the consequences at work because they decided to be together.

She quickly prepared the coffee and made her way back to the bathroom. Jamie was almost done getting ready and he was in front of the mirror with only a pair of boxers. "Sexy…" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "As much as I would love you to take me back to bed I have to get ready…so move buster!" Eddie stated as she nudged him from the mirror. "I have to dry my hair."

"Can I bring you a cup of coffee?" Jamie offered.

"Yes…" she said, somewhat touched that he was being so domestic. "I won't take long. I just need to put my hair in a bun once it's dry and minimal makeup."

"You'd look hot with no makeup on." Jamie said as she looked into her eyes. "So separate cars?" he asked once again. A bit sad that he knew the answer to that.

"I think so." Eddie exclaimed. "I am over the moon about this but I want to have you in the RMP with me." Eddie said, honestly. "For as long as I can."

Jamie let out a breath: "I hate sneaking around Eddie. That's one of the reasons why I couldn't go there with you." Jamie pointed out honestly. It was just not in his nature to lie.

"Jamie. I know. But do you really want to switch it up? I mean really who the hell would I get as a new partner? Regetti? Walsh? Someone we've never even met? Fuck who would you get?" she asked, silently dreading if it was a numbnuts that would not protect Jamie as she could.

"I don't know." He said, honestly. "I don't want to lose you in the RMP either." Jamie acquiesced. "But lying Eddie? I just don't feel right about it."

"So can we take a few tours? See how it goes? Then come out?" Eddie suggested. "I know you hate lying and I know you hate sneaking around. But Jamie, please, please, please, consider what we would be giving up on tour. I trust you to have my back. I trust you with my life. Sleeping together and being together, in my opinion, is not going to change how you look out for me. It's truly not going to change how I look out for you."

Jamie frowned. He hated this situation but he would hate more to lose her. He breathed in deeply and sighed. "Okay. We will play it your way. For now."

Eddie started blow drying her hair. She didn't answer and she saw Jamie walk away. She knew he was not happy and she would talk to him in the RMP. If he honestly felt that they should tell Renzulli then they would. She wanted to respect what he thought. And she would. It was just why not get the benefits of both worlds? She knew she was being selfish. But she had just gotten Jamie to admit his feelings for her and she wanted to spend 8 to 12 hours with him in the RMP. And then come home to him as well. She could not get enough of him. They would figure it out of that she was sure.

 _ **Jamko….Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…**_

Jamie and Eddie left the apartment holding hands. They made their way down the elevator never once letting go of their interlocked fingers. Once they reached the lobby they looked at each other and smiled. "I have to go to my parking spot. See you at the 12th." She said, as she looked up and smiled as she saw Jamie lean in for a goodbye kiss.

"I hate this." He said, frustrated and probably for the tenth time. "Would it be so bad if we showed up together?"

"Jamie." Eddie said. "Please." She begged. "I want that too. I really do. But I would rather be away from you the drive to the precinct than not have you in the RMP riding with me."

Jamie nodded just to appease her. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep up the pretense. But he told her that he would do it for a few tours and he would give her that. He kept all his promises and he would – especially to her. He never wanted to disappoint her. And would do anything in his power to never not be enough for her. The words I love you were about to flow out of his mouth but he stopped himself. Was it too soon for her? He knew that he felt it and he hoped she was as in love with him as he was with her. Yet he hesitated in telling her. "I'll see you soon." He said by way of a goodbye and pecked her lips quickly once again.

As they both arrived at the precinct he had to smile at her as he crossed the street and saw she was already there. "Good morning Jamie." She uttered.

He just shook his head. "I'll see you at roll call." They both smiled at each other as they headed to their respective locker rooms.

As Eddie entered the women's locker room she smiled at Kara Walsh. "Hey."

"Good morning." Walsh called out. "How was your night?" she casually asked.

Eddie couldn't help herself she smiled.

"That good huh?" Walsh joked. "Do tell."

Damn. What the fuck? The lies would have to start now. But she was so tempted to tell her friend the truth. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. "It was just an awesome night. Can we leave it at that?" Eddie winked to her friend. Ever since their rocky start a friendship had blossomed between the colleagues. Now aside from Jamie, Eddie would spend most of her time with Kara.

"Does Jamie know your dating?" Kara suddenly asked. She was curious to know his reaction.

"What? I'm not dating." Eddie quickly responded. She was a bit taken aback by her comment. Well – if she was honest with herself – not really. Kara was intuitive. But she was also discreet. So she may have ideas about her and Jamie but would not voice them that frequently because she knew that maybe they weren't ready to talk about it.

"How does he feel about you seeing someone then? You guys are tighter than anyone I know. Partners yes but there's more to it. I cannot see Jamie handling you dating well. A few years back, maybe. But now? After you guys have been partners and friends and God knows what else for so long? No. I see the way you guys look at each other. Hell I cannot see you handling Jamie dating well." She finalized.

Ain't that the truth? Eddie thought to herself. Because of her jealousy is why they had finally done something about their sexual tension. "I'm not dating or seeing anyone." Eddie tried, avoiding eye contact with Kara.

"Uh huh." Kara said. "Okay. Just don't have me be the one between you guys when Jamie finds out." Kara and Eddie both fastened their belt on and walked out to roll call.

Kara shook her head and smiled. She loved them both dearly. They had been the ones to make her feel the most welcome when she returned to the 12th. She just wished they'd get their shit together so everyone – literally everyone – at the precinct could finally say congratulations, it's about time and now can we move on from this piece of info.

The one prevalent thought in Eddies mind. "Shit…"

 _ **Jamko….Jamko…Jamko….Jamko**_

Kara and Eddie walked in together and as soon as she was through the door she searched the room for Jamie. Jamie already was there standing in his usual space. He looked at her and his eyes immediately softened but he got it together quickly and masked his face. He had done it for years already so it wasn't that difficult. A few tours, he reminded himself. Just a few tours.

Eddie walked towards him and he frowned. Something was up with her. Once she reached him, Jamie leaned in and whispered: "What's up?"

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Something's up."

"I'll tell you in the RMP." She whispered back, acknowledging that something indeed was up. God. How did he know her so well? She smiled. Who was she kidding? One silent look from Jamie and she would exactly know how his whole day had been.

Roll call was no different than any other one. They headed towards the RMP and once they were in and Jamie turned the ignition on he said: "Spill."

"You're right. It's gonna be tough to lie. Especially to our friends." Eddie pointed out.

"What happened?"

"Is the fact that we decided to take the next step in our relationship like a neon sign above my head?" Eddie smiled as she asked Jamie.

"What?" he asked, confused but smiled.

"First thing out of Walsh's mouth this morning when she saw me. Who are you dating? And does Jamie know?"

Jamie pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Fuck. What did you say?"

"I told her that I was dating no one or seeing no one."

Jamie scrunched his face. That hurt. Because she was. She was seeing him. She was dating him. Hell they were further than dating in his mind. They were mutually exclusive. They were in a relationship – a serious one. He wasn't fucking around. They may not had uttered it last night but he knew – unequivocally – that both of them were on the same page with this. Eddie was as serious with him as he was with her.

"Did she believe you?" Jamie questioned.

"Thankfully we had to get out to roll call. But I felt horrible lying to her. And you know what is worse babe? She went as far as to ask me if you knew I was dating. She said that you were gonna freak out." Eddie finalized.

"Really?" Jamie asked, as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Yep." Eddie affirmed.

"Fuck." Jaime whispered.

"Pretty much." Eddie agreed.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled. "Fuck it?" Eddie asked and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I do have a neon sign that says 'Jaime and I finally did it'."

Jamie laughed. "It's only Kara for now. Let's gauge others. She hangs out with us on the regular so I'm not that surprised that she suspects we got a thing for each other."

"Yeah. She's made some comments on the fly that I've ignored." Eddie agreed.

"She's made them to me too." Jamie confirmed. "She called me on my shit even when I was on tour with her a few years back. Even then she asked me if you and I were a thing. And that she hoped that she didn't cause a rift between us. I told her that you would get over it. She smiled at me and said: Maybe on the partnership thing she'll get over it but you went behind her back and didn't tell her what you were doing. I think she felt blindsided."

"Well I did." She admitted. "But it was more that I was jealous."

"I know." Jamie said, as he smiled at her. "We were way past just being partners at that point."

"You knew and still said nothing?" Eddie asked, truly curious. "And here I thought I had hid that so well."

"Yeah. Well how do you think I felt when you said you really liked riding with Regetti? And that you would flip for me."

"God. You remember that?"

"I remember everything you have ever said to me Eddie." Maybe Jamie could get used to this? Maybe they could have it both ways?

"Did you feel any different at roll call?" Eddie smiled. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she didn't. She had to remain professional with him at all times. Well at work at least.

Jamie just shook his head. "Well no." he admitted. "Almost each and every time we were at roll call, I would imagine seeing you naked in my arms and in my bed. Only difference now? I know exactly how you feel and how you look. But I still can't wait to get you back to bed."

Eddie scoffed. "Jameson Reagan. You stop that."

"What?" Jamie said, smiling.

"You cannot do that. It makes me want to jump you right here in the RMP and you know we can't. So shush. You need to behave."

Jamie rolled his eyes and said: "All right."

"Just wait till I get you home." She promised.

He could not wait…

 _ **Jamko…Jamko….Jamko…Jamko**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Personal Business**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Eddie smiles at her reflection in the mirror and scoffs as she rolls her eyes. She is acting like such a girl. She can't believe that she is going to a wedding with Jamie. Granted when he invited her they were just partners and they were going as 'friends' or as 'partners' as Jamie liked to put it. But since they had decided to take the plunge he had called and cancelled the second room they had reserved and kept one reservation. She had teased him mercilessly when he told her. Thoughts of that day flooded back to her now:

" _What makes you think that I want to share a room with you?" she had asked._

 _Jamie scrunched his face and rolled his eyes. "Like you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me. Get outta here…"_

" _What?" She had continued the harassment. "You snore."_

" _I do not!" he argued. "You snore!"_

" _I do not!" she argued right back. "You take that back!"_

 _Jamie laughed and approached her wrapping his arms around her waist. "You tell me that you don't like to cuddle because I run hot and you feel like you're hugging a furnace. Then by the morning – somehow – you're wrapped all over me. Your face close to mine. I can feel you breathing. How the fuck, do you want me to believe, that you want a separate room?"_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I do say that don't I? And I do end up entangled with you. Every. Single. Morning. What can I say? Maybe I get cold in the middle of the night."_

" _Or maybe you just want to feel me next to you."_

 _She kissed him one more time and smiled. "Maybe that's it."_

"You almost ready?" Jamie asks her as he looks at his watch and stares at the bathroom door. If she didn't come out in one minute he was going to break that door down. They were close to running late. They needed to get out of Eddie's apartment in the next five minutes in order to trek their way to the wedding extravaganza.

"Getting dressed." Eddie responded as she was brought back to the present. God it was incredible how her mind got so distracted by thoughts of Jamie. Especially now that they were sleeping together. And well…together. Where were they going with this? She had wanted to ask him a few days ago but felt too soon. She knew what she wanted and she was going to voice it, eventually. But right now? The way her and Jamie were getting along? She loved it. She knew they would be great together. So, she was hesitant to rock the boat. She knew Jamie had feelings for her but she didn't want to push him. It took him this long to finally admit he wanted her as more than a partner.

"In that case you need some help?" He smiled as he really thought about opening that door. He knew if he went in, they would really be late. So, he behaved himself and planted himself in her living room. He looked at his watch once again and then at the bathroom door and shook his head.

Eddie rolled her eyes: "Ha! Stay right where you are Mr. Reagan." She playfully admonished. She loved him. It was plain and simple for her. But the 'I love you's had not been uttered. It had all happened so fast. A part of her wanted to tell him right now but she couldn't. Did she say it first? What if he freaked out? And truth be told? She wanted Jamie to say it first. For some reason that was important to her.

"Why does it take women so long to get ready?" he called out. Once again bringing her mind to the present.

She decides to let her thoughts and insecurities go for now and just live in the moment. "Do you think this is easy? Who knows how to dress for a mid-week, Long Island destination wedding?"

"I'm not sure 10 stops out in the LIRR count as a destination." Jamie deadpans. However, he is acutely aware that this is the first time that they will be leaving their respective apartments and spending a few days together away from prying eyes. This is the first time that they will test how they would get along and feel for one another – and being with each other 24/7 – and he wasn't nervous per se. But this was a huge step.

She opens the door and exclaims: "If I'm staying at a hotel it's a destination." Then promptly shuts it behind her.

Jamie rolls his eyes and smiles. Of course she would think that. She wouldn't be Eddie if she didn't. "Hey I mentioned tonight is just the rehearsal dinner, right? You can save the big guns for tomorrow's wedding." It didn't matter to him if she was dressed in uniform, yoga pants, pajamas or a formal gown. To Jamie, Eddie was gorgeous with or without makeup and with whatever she was wearing that particular day. He loved her just the way she was. Love. Such a simple word yet he hadn't told her yet. He knew he felt it. He knew irrevocably that he was in love with her. But when would be a good time to tell her?

"You did. This is just the appetizer. Uh what do you think?" Eddie asks Jamie as she comes out of the bathroom, in a silver dress, right above her knee with some kick ass heels that make Jamie forget – for one second – his train of thought. She is absolutely stunning and with a smirk he thinks: and she's all mine. He decides then that he has to tell her soon. Tell her that not only does he have strong feelings for her but that he is actually in love with her. He is nervous. But if they are going to move forward and with honesty, he needs to tell her. Maybe even this weekend.

He comes back to the present moment: "I think if I was the bride I'm calling in sick. Cause you're going to steal the show." Jamie says, as he looks at her. He cannot take his eyes off of her.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Mr. Reagan." She smiles and approaches him. She's enjoying the way that Jamie can't seem to take his eyes off of her. It makes her feel adored. And she kind of likes this feeling – that it's coming from Jamie – well that's just icing on the cake.

"Yeah. Thanks." He responds because he doesn't know what else to say. His mind is telling him to hurry it up but he stands in awe, still, unable to move. And he wants to pour out his heart to her. But he also knows that it is not the right time. And that when he finally tells her that he loves her, it has to be perfect.

Eddie knows that he doesn't do compliments well and that he is a little stunned right now so she goes for cute and attempts to crack a joke: "I know I'm just the stand-in. We're going as friends." That's what she had told him when he invited her a few months back.

Jamie stares at her and rolls his eyes playing along. He knows that she's teasing him about how he first invited her to this wedding. "As partners." He exclaims, as he tips his forehead down to hers and opens his eyes and stares intently into hers.

"Yeah just a couple of off duty cops attending a wedding together." Eddie shrugs her shoulders and winks at him as she raises her arms and locks her hands behind his neck.

He leans in and pecks her lips lightly. "Right. Is that okay?" He questions as his tongue licks her bottom lip and she complies by opening her mouth so he can slip his tongue inside.

Eddie smiles into the kiss and says softly against his lips: "Sure. Let's do this."

Jamie grabs her hand as she hands him her dress. He flings it on his arm and smiles at her, holding on to her hand once more. "I am looking forward to this wedding much more now than I was before."

"Mmmm hmmm." Eddie exclaims as they make their way out the door. "Now we get to share a room. How awesome is that?!"

Jamie laughs out loud as he playfully slaps her ass. "Shut up."

Eddie turns back and gives him a sheepish smile. "Come on babe. We're gonna be late."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Jamie murmurs

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

The ride to the hotel was uneventful and checking in was a breeze. Jamie handed Eddie their room keys as he grabbed their stuff and they made their way to the elevators. As they got to their hotel door, Eddie stepped in front of Jamie and let them in. She was a tad nervous. Granted they had been spending most nights – if not all of them – together since Jamie had showed up at her place but three days of uninterrupted 'me time' with each other and not having to think about work – well this was a mini getaway for them.

"Hey…" Jamie says as she suddenly feels him behind her. His hands automatically go around her waist and she leans into him. "You okay?"

"I'm great." She answers him. And she truly is. She can remember plenty of times that she fantasized going away for a weekend with Jamie. "It just seems so unreal to me." She admitts. "To be here with you. After dreaming about a similar scenario."

Jamie leans down and kisses her temple. "It is surreal. But it's happening and we're together and we are going to make the most of this getaway."

"I still sometimes cannot believe it." Eddie continues. "I mean one day I am confessing to you my feelings and the next? You are in my apartment, kissing me and making love to me, as I had dreamed. And we have not separated since. It's been so fast but it seems that we've been together forever. Does that make any sense? Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"I do." Jamie says, as he turns her around and kisses her again. "I know that I was the one that always said that being together was a bad idea. And I knew, I knew, that when I said that, I would hurt your feelings. And maybe with each time I said it, you would lose faith in me. In us."

Eddie nodded her head and offered him a small smile. Yet she didn't respond to his statement. She wanted to hear more. She wanted to learn why Jamie had stepped back so many times. When she knew it was a good idea.

"But I knew that one day we would be together. I hoped that you dating other guys was just you occupying time till I got my head on straight." Jamie confessed.

"Weren't you afraid though? Of me actually really liking someone and falling for them?"

"I was." He admitted. "Petrified actually. But it was a risk I took every day. It was a risk that I made myself believe was okay. That you falling for someone else was never going to happen because I always betted on the fact that you knew I felt something for you. And that I knew you felt something for me."

"I know you took risks with us. You've done it throughout our whole partnership. I'm happy you finally gave in." Eddie acknowledged. "But what if I had fallen for someone else? Jamie, I – at your urging – was dating. And because of that I was not even sure anymore if you still had feelings. Or if you finally laid them to rest. We both decided to keep our relationship professional. And to be honest you seemed quite okay with it."

Jamie nodded his head. "I know. I became good at pretending but trust me. It was all a lie. I would come home when I knew you were on a date and stew over drinks. Sometimes to the point of getting drunk just to try and forget that someone out there was wining and dining you when it should have been me. Because if Mr. Breakfast Sandwich was the one?" Jamie said, as he rolled his eyes. "Nah. You wouldn't have fallen for him. He just doesn't seem like your type. That's what I would tell myself at least."

"What if he was?" she challenged. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to argue but she was curious as to Jamie's logic on taking such a huge risk on them. She was also glad he had opened up as much as he did already and she knew she may be pushing him but if they didn't air this out it would she would wonder and wonder and wonder and she wanted to know the truth.

Jamie looked at her for a few seconds and scrunched his nose. "If it had been too late for me to tell you how I felt. I think that it would have killed me. But it would also have lit a fire inside of me. I would have said something – as selfish at it sounds – and as late as it could have been. I would interrupt and turn your life upside down and ask you to decide with all the cards on the table. I would let you know, without a doubt, that I would want to be an option for you to consider."

Eddie looked at him and actually smiled. "You would have, wouldn't you? No qualms about it."

"No doubt in my mind." Jamie stated. "Eddie, I knew since the first year we rode together that you were special. Special to me. I just didn't want to lose the best partner I'd ever had. I still don't. But I had to realize that you were more important to me than the job. And I have done that already."

A sudden thought came to Jamie and he felt near a panic. "You did end it with breakfast sandwich, right?"

Eddie smiled and walked away from him, grabbing her dress from atop the sofa and hanging it in the closet.

"Eddie?" Jamie questioned again. It had never dawned on him that it would be any other way. They had spent almost every waking moment together and spent the night in each other's bed. There was no way that she hadn't ended it.

"What?" she said, as she shrugged her shoulders. The look on his face was priceless. It was so easy now to rile him up. Now that he admitted that he had feelings for her. Now that he admitted that she was important to him. Now that he admitted that there was no going back.

"You did end it with him?" Jamie asked once again. A tad more serious this time. There was a very small – almost nonexistent – part of him that worried. It probably was left over insecurity. He just wanted her all to himself now. Forevermore.

"I like to keep my options open." Eddie said, smiling sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders as she winked at him.

Jamie huffed out loud and rolled his eyes as he ran towards her. _All right_. He was done with this game. He actually needed to hear her say it. He needed to hear the words 'it is over'. He wanted to put a lid on that chapter of their lives. The one that had them only as partners – pining for one another – unable to express their feelings. And damn breakfast sandwich guy, well he was a part of that life.

Eddie didn't have time to react. She yelped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up and put her on top of his shoulder. She shrieked once again as she tried to set herself free from him. But he was stronger than her and at an advantage. She started laughing "Jamie! Jamie! Put me down!" she said, as she started lightly pounding his back with her fists. She wasn't hurting him. She was enjoying this playful side of Jamie. And she hoped that he kept as carefree as he was now, in the future. They were finally free!

"No!" He said, as his free hand slapped her in the ass. "Not until you tell me that you ended it with breakfast sandwich." He slapped her one more time and headed towards the king size bed. He was literally obsessed with her ass. He adored it and it had been driving him fucking mad for years. He would dream about what it would feel like to caress it, to kiss it, to adore it. And now that he could? Every single opportunity that he had, he would pay attention to it.

"Ha!" Eddie said. "Jealous much?" She had admitted to him how jealous she had been of other women. It was the truth and now she wanted to hear him say it. Because she knew – in her heart- that Jamie had been jealous of some of the guys she went out with.

He knocked her down on the bed and smiled evilly as he laid on top of her – not gracefully but with a bit of force – force he wanted her to feel. Eddie grunted out loud and laughed. "Ow!"

He climbed up her body and pinned her down with his arms next to her head. "Did you end it?" He repeated himself. "Don't make me ask again."

"I asked you if you were jealous?" she retorted back. "Answer the damn question." Eddie arched one of her eyebrows up at him. Two can play at this game.

Jamie looked at her and lost his smile. "Every single guy you ever went out with or dated, or kissed, killed me Eddie." He admitted. "Knowing you spent the night with him a few weeks back killed me. And knowing that I wanted it to be me. There in bed with you."

"Why didn't you say anything then? Ever?"

"I don't know." He said, honestly. "But if you want to know if I got jealous then yes. I've gotten jealous for the past five years. And I have stayed quiet about it and stewed and suffered. Without really telling anyone about it."

Eddie reached out her hand to touch his face. "I went crazy and came to your place so who am I to judge? And yes Jamie. I ended it. Promptly. As soon as morning hit – right after I woke up – with you in my bed. I ended it. That day. No going back. Compared to you he was nothing. I wanted you all along. He was a stand in."

"You mean everything to me Eddie. For years you've meant everything to me."

Eddie looked up at Jamie as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Jamie…" she whispered as she lifted her head and kissed him lightly. "I have wanted you forever. I have wanted you to be honest with me since long before I admitted even to myself that my feelings for you were growing. And then when I found out that you were engaged before? Oh man. I was jealous of her even. That's why I told you that I thought you were still hung up on her."

"And I wanted to tell you that I wasn't looking for my soulmate because I had found it in you. Sydney is in the past. I have been over her forever. I just couldn't look at another woman that wasn't you. So, when you asked me again why I had not had a serious relationship? I walked away instead."

"Thank you. You mean everything to me as well. I don't want to waste any more time." Eddie said. "Jamie I'm in if you are. I've been in actually."

"I'm in." Jamie said as he attacked her mouth. "You and me. That's all that matters."

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Personal Business**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Well yes…an update! After well, I'm not sure how many months?! Maybe July? My apologies for taking this long. Hope this chapter will be worth the long wait. I don't own BB or their characters. I just love them and love to write fan fiction for them. I am taking a few liberties with the scene at the dinner rehearsal and at the wedding (Season 7 Episode 9) but in essence I will expand the scene and add on to it. Just my theory of how I would have loved to see this play out.**_

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

Jamie opened the door for Eddie and smiled at her. They were a bit late to the dinner rehearsal but he didn't care. Teasing her in the room had been too tempting. She did however stop him once he landed on top of her in the bed and told him that her dress and hair were going to get wrinkled and ruined respectively. He remembered groaning inwardly and trying to feel up her leg. She had laughed at him, put her hand on top of his own, stopping his ministrations and pushed him off of her. "Wait till we get back later. I promise, it will be worth the wait." He had chuckled and let her get off the bed. He wondered to himself if he would always want her as much as he wanted her now. It felt like desperation. A need to constantly have her by his side. A need to never let her go – since it had taken him so long to finally have her.

"Come on babe…let's go. We're already late." Jamie said, as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the door.

As Jamie scanned the room his heart fell. There were more people here from the 12th that he cared for but more importantly there were superior officers that knew him and his dad. Eddie and him were not out yet and worse they were still partners on the job. He had wanted to have a good time with her at the wedding and now he felt like maybe he was going to have to pull back. Not touch her the way he had intended to. Not rub her back as they talked to others and socialized. They were still hiding their relationship. There was going to be no admitting to anyone that they were dating and that they were together. His mind flashed back to the conversation that they had had when they agreed to take separate cars that first day after they had made love. He was against it but he had grown to see the value in hiding their relationship. At least for the time being. Now? He was second guessing that decision. Because of the predicament they were in now.

"There's a lot of people here from back home." Jamie mentioned. Might as well get it over now, he thought to himself. Eddie was not going to like this. But what could he do? He didn't want them to get in trouble when they arrived back home. And more importantly, he didn't want them to be assigned to different houses. That he knew he couldn't take. And he would remind her that they had both agreed to stay silent – at her prompting.

Eddie turned to him still oblivious to Jamie's thoughts and replied: "Really? Wanna go say hello?" Eddie had no clue where Jamie's thoughts were. She was kind of happy that she would at least know some people that she could talk to.

Jamie stopped in his tracks. "No Eddie. I mean there's more people here from the 12th – maybe people we don't know too well, and there are some superior officers that know me and my dad."

"So?" Eddie prompted.

"We are not public yet. We are still partners. I really don't think we can out ourselves right now. So, in the interest of not causing problems, I am just letting you know because of the people that are here: I am not going to be able to hold you like I would like." Jamie stammered out.

"Ah." Eddie was getting it now. She scrunched her face. She understood it. They were not "out" yet but she had placed so many hopes on this trip. For this wedding. For them. Her bit of insecurity wondered if maybe Jamie might be embarrassed of her. She quickly discarded that thought but it still stung. She remembered she had been the one to say they should stay silent. But damn. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated. She was going to have to put her "partner" hat on and pretend that she wasn't in love with him. How difficult could that be? She had been pretending for years she wasn't in love with him. She would just mask her face and control her body movements that made her feel the need to constantly touch him and be near him. She would check herself. _Good luck with that!_

"Eddie…" Jamie started. "Come on. Look at me." Jamie could see the disappointment in her face. But he didn't know how to fix it. "It's only for today and tomorrow. We're going to be out in the open soon enough. I just don't want anyone claiming that we were taking advantage of the situation. You know…that my dad would give us a break. It's just too much of a hassle. And we both agreed we needed a bit of time. It's just unfortunate the wedding fell on a date prior to us being out in the open."

"I get it Jamie. No touching. But you still invited me to this wedding so we can have fun as friends." Eddie pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"We don't have to be all lovey-dovey. But we can still dance. And we can still have a good time." She continued on her rant. They had done it so many times before, right? What was the big deal?

Jamie smiled at her and bumped her shoulder. "And back in our room we can stop pretending." Jamie smirked. "Damn…I just want this rehearsal dinner to be over with." He finalized.

Eddie smiled back. "There you go…"

"Listen I know it's not ideal. And I wish it was different. It's just not a good time. I haven't told my family anything and it makes me be on edge. Not that they don't suspect. Trust me. They do. That's all. So now I am in the camp with you 100% in waiting. I still am so happy you're here with me though." Jamie offered as consolation.

They approached the bar and saw the groom to be. "Ricky – nice to see you man." As they exchanged a friendly hug, introductions were quickly made and they started polite conversation, making sure to include Eddie. A few minutes passed and Eddie turned back and saw the bride to be and asked if that was her. Jamie complimented her saying she was beautiful and Ricky returned the compliment advising Jamie that his "date" was also beautiful. "We're just partners." Eddie said, almost immediately which took Jamie aback for a second. But he did tell her that they should keep their relationship under wraps. She was just following what they had both agreed on. How can he be mad at Eddie just calling him her partner? But still the sting of that word – of that being their status – just did not sit well with him anymore. And it put him in a foul mood.

"I'm sorry." Ricky stated. "Didn't want to overstep."

"It happens all the time." Eddie said, wondering why Jamie had remained so quiet. And why the sudden shift in him.

They all turned around to see another guy approach. "This is Derek." Ricky stated. "He's my partner out here."

Derek immediately zeroed in on Eddie. "I am so glad to hear that you are not taken." He extended his hand to her and she shook it. "Eddie." She said, as she slipped her hand away from his. She felt Jamie tense up even further but this was the deal, right? They didn't want to rock the boat. And they weren't going to. So, Jamie had to put up with a little flirting. It seemed harmless enough. Even though she wasn't getting a good vibe from this guy. What could he do? If she wouldn't engage him.

"There's something so hot about a girl having a guy's name." Eddie smiled. _**What a moron.**_ She was not going to have to deal with him for long, thank God.

Jamie on the other hand didn't know how to unclench his jaw. This guy was making a pass at Eddie and he couldn't take it. It took everything inside of him to not deck this guy. He also saw other cops behind him. Derek making a lame ass joke about the NYPD didn't go over well either but he knew that deep inside his insult back to him was not only based on his NYPD crack but that he had his eye on Eddie. _**His Eddie.**_ And even if he couldn't quite voice it – she was taken. By him. And he didn't want anyone ogling her or trying to get her attention. It literally drove him to the edge each and every time that he imagined another guy touching her or flirting with her. If Derek continued to fuck with him by flirting with her he was going to lose it. And he would not care who the fuck saw him.

Ricky managed to separate the crowd and disseminate the tension. All of them disbursed leaving Jamie and Eddie alone. "Hey forget about him let's go dance." She said, as she pulled him towards her but she felt him stiffen up. He was enraged. She could see it.

"Nah. I'm a terrible dancer." Jamie replied. He knew he was being a dick to her but he couldn't help it. He was steaming. He was fuming with anger. He knew if he moved from this place, shit would hit the fan. He just needed to calm down and forget about Derek. And having Eddie close to him was not going to help.

"You don't have to be good. I just want you to have fun. For us to have fun." Eddie prodded. And while Jamie would more times than not cave with Eddie, this time he could not do it. He was determined to not touch her right now. He was determined to not show any emotion. He simply needed a few minutes to compose himself – alone. That same thought kept playing in his head. Over and over like a broken record.

"Fine. Have it your way." She said as she walked away from him. She truly didn't understand what got into him. He had never once had an issue with someone cracking a joke about the NYPD. She made her way to the women's restroom and sighed out loud. He was jealous. But why now? He finally had her. They were together. She wasn't going to run out on him. She certainly wasn't going to flirt back with Derek The Moron. Why was he so distant? It hurt her. They had a good time each and every time they went out. And now that they were together? They had an even better time.

As she was washing her hands she saw one of the bridesmaids and smiled. "Hey." The bridesmaid said. "I saw you out there with Ricky and the bunch. Just so you know Derek is harmless. He likes to talk a lot and sometimes he's inappropriate. Especially when he's had a lot to drink."

'No worries." Eddie said. "I know how to handle guys like Derek."

"So how do you know Ricky?"

"My partner is the one that actually knows him." Eddie spoke out smiling at her. It was nice of her to try and talk to her. She knew no one in the group so she appreciated it.

"Ah. I could've sworn there was something between you guys. Your partner and you that is."

Eddie smiled. "We get that a lot."

"It might be worth exploring." She said as she made her way to the door. "Hope you guys have a nice time here. See 'ya."

"Yeah…" Eddie muttered to herself. "If only the wedding had been a month from now or maybe two." Eddie shrugged her shoulders, took a deep breath and made her way to the door. As she walked back into the bar area she saw that Jamie had not moved from his place at the bar and he was nursing a beer. She wondered if it was the same one or another one. She could read him so well she knew he was still pissed off. She just didn't know exactly at what. Derek? Her? What did she do? Was he being a little green jealous demon? And if he was, why didn't he just say so? He could fucking tell her now. I mean they knew they were sleeping together. All bets were off where they were concerned.

As she approached him he turned to look at her and she saw signs of regret on his face. "I'm sorry I am acting like an ass." Jamie said, out loud. Sighing loudly, he got closer to Eddie and leaned his elbow on the bar effectively closing more distance between them. _So much better having her a bit closer to him._

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Why did you let that guy get to you? He's nobody."

"I just saw red when it was obvious that he was coming on to you and I couldn't say or do anything." Jamie confessed.

"Jamie…" Eddie started, but Jamie didn't let her continue.

"It's making me crazy. The fact that other men are ogling you and I can't show them that you're with me."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Eddie asked.

"Cause it's stupid. And I should know better. And if I say yes to dancing with you? I swear my hands will not behave. And my body will not behave and I am going to let everyone in this god forsaken wedding know that you and me are not only partners but so much more."

"Listen…I get it. Okay? I have gotten jealous and psycho quite frankly in the past because of women you dated or had a connection to or tried to help. But Jamie…it's different now. Okay? I am with you. We will figure this out eventually. Can we just try to have a nice time?"

"No." Jamie said.

"No?" Eddie repeated.

"I don't want to be here anymore. We have to go to the wedding tomorrow anyway. Let's just get out of here."

"Jamie..."

"Come on. Let's go explore just me and you. Go have a few drinks, a nice dinner, and just hang out. If we stay, I'll be miserable and I swear I am going to make you miserable too. And you know what will happen. You will get mad and we are going to argue. So, let's just skip all that and get the fuck out."

Eddie was about to argue but she saw his face and heard him continue: "Please babe…"

Eddie smiled at him. "How can I say no to that face?"

"You can't say no to not only my face…" he whispered into her ear and then straightened up and inhaled deeply. "Let's sneak out." Jamie finalized mischievously.

"Right behind you." Eddie said, as she laughed. She inwardly was thanking moron Derek for making Jamie want to hang out alone. She was going to have some fun with him after all. And she was secretly glad she wouldn't have to share him with anyone else.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_

As soon as they left the reception they started walking aimlessly if she was honest with herself. All they wanted it seemed was to be away from the eyes of the reception guests. As soon as they turned the corner, Jamie reached out for her hand and grasped it in his. Eddie turned towards him both stopping on the street. "I've wanted to do that for a while." Jamie said.

"Hold my hand?"

"And kiss you." Jamie said, as he bent down and took her lips in his. Eddie wrapped her arms around his neck. As they broke apart Eddie stated: "I really wanted to dance with you." She admitted. A touch of sadness appeared on her face.

"I couldn't dance with you. Not today." Jamie said, softly, as he caressed here face lovingly.

"Why?"

"Because our relationship has changed. I can't put up a wall between us anymore. I know what it's like to hold you closer. I know what it's like to kiss you. I know what it's like to make love to you. I know every crevice of your body and I want to touch it. I crave it. Your body calls to me – beckoning me to not let go. I can't hold back anymore. And if I danced with you? I would not be able to mask those feelings."

"Jamie…" Eddie said, truly touched. "I feel the same way about you. That's why I wanted to dance with you. To hold you close. I guess you're right. There was no way I was going to be able to pretend that we were only partners. We were doing a bad job of it already. Even before we made love."

"I love you Eddie." Jamie said, finally able to express it to her in words and no longer being afraid. "It may not be the most romantic place to tell you but I do. And I couldn't hold it in any longer. You are everything to me and the thought of another man even flirting with you has my jealousy meter at 1000 compared to when we were just partners."

"I love you too." Eddie said, capturing his lips in hers. "Jamie I am yours. Only yours. You have to know that. I have been in love with you for years. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we had because I wasn't sure if that was all we were going to have."

"Since the first day I saw you I knew…I knew you were going to be someone special in my life." Jamie confessed.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah." Jamie said, kissing her one more time. "I probably have loved you before you even had feelings for me. But I couldn't go there with you. I needed to be near you – even if it was just as partners. And I hid my feelings even from myself. I'm sorry."

"But you knew after that first kiss that I was into you." Eddie pointed out.

"But you said it was a mistake." Jamie stated.

"What was I supposed to say? I wanted you to go home with me that night. Cause I did. And I have regretted not asking you then." Eddie answered back.

"I think I would have gone up with you in a heartbeat. But I was drunk that night and so were you. And we still didn't really know each other as well as we know each other now. That was years ago and we have had so many fights after that and so many wonderful moments after that. I don't regret any of it. I may regret it took us a bit longer than we wanted to but the experiences? Never. It was me falling in love with you day by day and finally not being able to hold it in any longer."

Eddie nodded her head and stated: "We may have screwed it up by waiting so long. But now I know for a fact that I want to be with you for the long haul. I am only hoping you feel the same way."

"How can you doubt that at this juncture?" Jamie asked, truly confused. "I just professed my love to you. I love you Eddie. I am in for the long haul. I want no one else but you. I am happy – finally happy. Let's go with it. Come what may, I got you."

Eddie stood on her tippy toes and smiled as she kissed him one more time. She separated from him too quickly for the both of them but then uttered: "I'm done walking and hanging out. Let's Uber it back to the hotel, order room service and then in between and after let's make love until we can't move."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Is it because I'm a genius?"

"My genius. Let's go." He said, as he slapped her ass when she walked in front of him. "I'll order the Uber."

She turned back and wrapped her hand around his waist. "I love you."

"Love you babe." Jamie said, as he pecked her lips and quickly entered the information for the Uber.

 _ **Jamko…Jamko…Jamko…Jamko**_


End file.
